Parents
by ChibiRumi
Summary: Kise meets Aomine when he comes to pick up his badass son in the kindergarten. A sudden reunion between two young fathers who don't have wife.
1. Chapter 1 - Sudden Reunion

Future AU fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own any kurobas charas

Rating : T in the beginning, and I think it will be M in the future.

P.s : If I use 'Kise' or 'Aomine', then it is the parent, Aomine Daiki or Kise Ryouta :3 I won't use their surnames to refer their kids

* * *

It has been five years since the blond haired model was left by his wife—or we can call her _ex-girlfriend_ since they were not even married in the first place. Well, Kise was lucky enough to have his son alive though he had to raise him alone. His ex-girlfriend was a famous actress, and she didn't want anyone to discover if she was pregnant. So, when Kise got 2 options—to let his ex abort the baby, or to keep the baby _but_ Kise had to raise him alone—Kise chose to keep the baby. He didn't care about his ex anymore. There was no love between them, there was no love when that bitch forced Kise to sleep with her, there was no love when his ex decided to go international but ditch Kise. There was no love at all, when his ex didn't want to claim the baby as hers. In fact, Kise doesn't even know whether the baby is really his or another man's. But Kise was too scared to try looking for the fact. Kise didn't care about the biological father of the baby, he only wanted to take the responsibility to raise him. Yes, he did the right act for saving a baby's life. Until this day, love was already grown between Kise and that so called _son_.

"Ah. Kise-san ! Are you looking for Ryouma? He is waiting for you !"

Amber eyes get bigger, they're searching where that voice came from. A beautiful smile curved on his face when Kise's sight meets the person who called his name. She is Eguchi-sensei, his son's homeroom teacher at the kindergarten. Kise walks casually towards that woman. When suddenly a short boy—much shorter than Kise—comes up from the class.

"No, dad! She is a liar ! I don't wait for you ! It's totally the opposite, I don't want you to come and pick me ! I hate you, go away!"

Kise is very shocked to hear that. This young father is already getting used to his son's bad attitude, and he always tries to change that. But this time is very different, those words that came from his son's mouth are hurting his heart. Kise grits his teeth, walks faster approaching his son who ran into the classroom, and then grabs his wrist. He isn't mad, he smiles although his heart is aching now.

"Ne, Ryouma. I'm sorry to come a little late, I know I broke my promise. But I got some problems at my workplace. Don't be so mad, okay? Forgive daddy, I will buy you some ice cream."

That brat only nods, there's still rage expression on his face. But kids love ice cream, don't they? Kise Ryouma, yeah, it's the name of that brat, Kise Ryouta's son. He actually doesn't look like Kise at all though he looks quite pretty. Chestnut hair, and big round grey eyes. Ryouma got nothing similar from Kise, all is from his mother. But that kid's bad attitude isn't suitable for his pretty face. His dad, indeed, promised him to come and pick him earlier that day, but there was an accident where Kise stumbled from the stairs at his photo shoot place and got his leg injured. Kise had to check his leg to the doctor first before he come to the kindergarten.

Well, Kise is only late by 15 minutes, anyway. There's still a crowd of parents there. But that kid really hate it when his dad breaks his promise. Kids don't care whatever the reason is. Sometimes adults can only try to console raging kids, without telling the reasons why they break their promise. Ryouma won't listen to him. So it's the best way to keep silent. Ryouma doesn't need to know why he is late, Ryouma also doesn't need to know about his injuries, Kise thinks.

It was such an embarrassing moment just now. Kise doesn't blame his son, he blames himself instead, for making his son to have such bad attitude like that. Kise knew nothing about parenting. He was just trying, alone, until this time. His parents did help him. But whenever his parents come to see him and Ryouma, all they told was just about, _find another woman_. Come on, Kise isn't ready for another relationship, he never really fell in love with any girl, _he never even married someone_. Kise has no clue about how to love someone, except his son.

Kise is lost in thought when he and his son walk toward the door, until someone steps on his foot accidently. To be honest, it's hurt. But fortunately, that person who just stepped on his foot is just a little girl who's not very heavy.

"I'm really sorry, mister !", that little girl is deep bowing.

Once again, Kise can only smile. Of course he can't get mad on that little girl. It was hurt, yeah, but he's already an adult. Never mind. Kise will pretend like he's alright, as always.

"Raise your head, little girl. I'm okay.", said the blond while petting the girl's head.

That blue haired girl says nothing while Kise's thin fingers are stroking her fringe . Knowing that his own son is kinda jealous because his dad is acting so kind to another kid , Kise continues walking to the door immediately. But all out of sudden, Kise sees that familiar silhouette out of the parents crowd. Another bluenette, who got two sapphire orbs, almost looks alike the girl who just stepped on his foot. Probably he's the father of that little girl, yes, probably. But the fact is this bluenette guy had very dark skin compared to other people in the area, compared to that little bluenette girl who had milky skin.

"Aominecchi—?"

* * *

End of chapter 1, yaay ~  
I made this fanfic based on a prompt I got from tumblr.  
I am an AoKise shipper. Please meet me on twitter ChibiRumi, I wanna meet a lot of AoKise shipper =u=  
And this is the first time I make a fanfic ! w)/ English isn't my first language, pardon me if there are so many grammatical errors/typos.  
Or you can just correct my grammar please ! XD  
So yeah, please review, comment, rants or something.


	2. Chapter 2 - Past

Future AU fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own any kurobas charas

Rating : T-M

P.s : If I use 'Kise' or 'Aomine', then it is the parent, Aomine Daiki or Kise Ryouta :3 I won't use their surnames to refer their kids

* * *

That voice was annoyingly familiar to Aomine. And that nickname, there was only one person who had always been called him like that.

"Kise—", noticed where that voice came from, sapphire eyes glared, focusing their vision on that brat who clung on Kise's side. Aomine didn't even have a clue why Kise was there, in a kindergarten, the same kindergarten as his daughter. It had been a while since their last meeting, on Aomine's wedding party. "—who is he?"

Such a natural question came from Aomine's lips. Of course Aomine didn't think that chestnut head was Kise's son. Moreover, Kise didn't have a lover, did he? Well, Aomine used to know Kise well enough. If Kise really was in a serious relationship that he had a child now, Kise should tell him long ago. Or at least, Aomine should had known the fact from magazine or something, Kise was a famous model, after all.

"He's Ryouma—my son", Kise lowered his volume. He sweated beads. He just wanted to disappear from Aomine's sight. That time was not the right occasion for reunion, not when his son there with them, not in front of public.

"Huh? Seriously? You never told me that you have a child. He didn't look like you at all. Oh, wait. Maybe he looks like his mom, who is your wife, anyway?"

_Stupid Aominecchi. _He was always this blatant. It was the only reason why Kise didn't want to face Aomine at that very moment.

Ryouma's brows furrowed. He didn't like this tan skinned man in front of him. What the hell was that man talking with his daddy. He wanted to leave immediately and buy some ice creams. Grey eyes squint, looking at that big, scary, tanned creature in front of him. Aomine was indeed scary, especially for kids, with those sharp sapphire eyes he has.

"Who are you? Of course I'm his son, even though he never tells it to other people."

True. Kise had always been ran from everyone who asked about Ryouma's identity. Kise had always been lied to everyone, if necessary, saying that Ryouma was just a distant cousin. But there was a reason. It would be bad if mass media reveal Ryouma's identity. They would look for more specific information, about Kise's love story, about Ryouma's mom, about their past. And Kise might lose his only job as a model, and then he could't fulfill his and Ryouma's needs anymore. That's right, Kise needs to stop this conversation _now_.

"Ah. Sorry I have to leave now, Aominecchi. See you later!"

Kise held his son before that agile body of Aomine could even reach him, carried Ryouma within his embrace, and then ran as fast as he could to their car. He felt safer now. It was kinda hard to meet Kise because this model had changed all his contacts, and even his address. He moved from one apartment to another. Only certain people knew his contact, yeah, only his family, and some people in the modeling agency.

* * *

"Papa, do you know that man? I often see his face in some of _your_ magazine collections ", a little girl's voice escaped Aomine from his reverie. "Is he an old friend of yours? He called you Aominecchi."

An old friend, huh? Kise was more than a friend for Aomine. He was a very good friend, a teammate, a rival, and someone whom Aomine didn't meet this past five years. And their reunion only happened like that. What the hell? Of course Aomine couldn't stay so passive knowing that good friend of his, seemed to avoid him that bad.

"You are right, Miki. He _was_ a good friend of mine, Kise Ryouta", Aomine couldn't do anything but forced a smile to his beloved daughter. He felt screwed inside, Kise was an idiot, but he was a greater idiot himself. How couldn't he make a good conversation for their reunion instead of drift that blond away?

"Kise Ryouta-san? One of my classmate's name is Kise Ryouma-san ", unexpectedly, this short line of his daughter disenchanted him. That brat was really Kise's son, biologically or not. It was more than enough, then. If Kise's son went to the same kindergarten as his daughter everyday, of course Aomine could meet Kise also everyday.

That previous forced smile turned into a bright smile on his face. Aomine was really happy to realize the fact. Sometimes, he was somehow lame at realizing obvious things. Kise might feel safe now, but this slick Aomine got so much business to do with him. But before he met Kise face to face, Aomine knew that the kindergarten principals must had known Kise's contacts. So this time, he made sure to narrow Kise's movement. Just in case the blond decided to escape from him one more time, Aomine would be ready to block his path.

* * *

It was such a tiring day for Kise. An accident at his workplace, an awkward reunion, his raging son. What else? Enough for today, he wished. He couldn't resist more pain anymore. It wasn't only his leg which is aching, but all his body. Taking care of a 5 years old kid was not a simple job. Kise had to wake up in the early morning, make breakfast for his son, take him to kindergarten, and after that, the modeling job. Day by day, doing the same things. It was so easy when Ryouma was still a baby, there were his parents who help him taking care of Ryouma. Ryouma couldn't even walk, or talk, or get mad back then. He was safe with his parents, in his parent's house. All he did was only work and work, earn money to fulfill his and his child's needs. Kise could have more than one job when Ryouma was still a baby. Until Kise decided to raise Ryouma alone. Life wasn't as simple as before.

Kise lied down on the same bed where his son was sleeping. His vision was blurry as he cried some tears from his eyes. He firmly hugged Ryouma, burying his son's face into his chest. He was just so tired that his terrible past was spinning inside his head. All was going really well since he was born, he was good at sport, his style was cool, and his face was handsome. Until the terrible part started long ago, before he met his ex. It was that night when Kaijou basketball club won their match. Only some people knew that the ferocious _power forward_ from Touou High came to hit Haizaki Shougo—the cunning skill stealer—from Fukuda Sougo High. Some people knew the reason was to protect Kise from Haizaki's mischief. But nobody knew what happened before and after the incident, and what promise Aomine and Kise had made that night. No, Kise didn't want to remember that night anymore. As if he could forget it.

He couldn't sleep. Feeling so tired but couldn't sleep was the worst feeling for Kise. It was 09:37 pm when his phone's screen turned on and vibrating. A phone call from unknown numbers. It must be from his modeling agency or his family, as usual. So he thought nothing when answering that call.

"Kise—it's me. Please don't hang up"

* * *

Aaaand, chapter 2. Sorry this is so crappy ;A;  
And once again, I speak Engrish, not English /slapped/  
Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos ~

An anon told me that the 1st chapter was kinda confusing because I use past & present tense at once LOL.  
She said that I've to choose past OR present tense. So from now on I'll use past tense. Is it still confusing?  
Pardon me if you're still confuse. You can just correct me =u=

I'll be so glad if you gimme constructive criticism/advice  
Please review, comment, rant, or anything.


	3. Chapter 3 - Promise

Future AU fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own any kurobas charas

Rating : T-M

P.s : If I use 'Kise' or 'Aomine', then it is the parent, Aomine Daiki or Kise Ryouta :3 I won't use their surnames to refer their kids

* * *

That night was really cold when Kise defeated Haizaki, it was when they fought against each other in Winter Cup, after all. The sly player didn't even care about that basketball match, the greatest concern for him was just to take his revenge on Kise. If he failed to avenge on the court, then he would do it outside the court, and he was really serious about it that he came to meet Kise after the match ended, planning to do some bad stuff. Haizaki knew that the model was really oblivious and kind hearted, so he believed he could deceive Kise to come along with him, and after that, he could do everything like beat the blonde up, torture him, kidnap him, or the worst possibility, Haizaki could harm Kise mentally, by _raping _him. And it went precisely according to Haizaki's plan, the delinquent skill stealer called Kise, saying that he wanted to meet the blonde, to have a little chat, and that he wanted to apologize for all what he had done, and of course he lied, yet Kise believed in Haizaki's convincing words. Kise said goodbye to his seniors, telling them to go ahead to the hotel. Even though Kasamatsu was really worried about his kouhai, Kise kept telling him that he would be fine, so the team left Kise alone in the locker room, the place that Haizaki mentioned on his call.

"Kise—"

Dark haired boy came inside, without knocking the door first, what a rude way to escaped Kise from his daydream. That boy walked towards Kise, closer, and much closer. Amber eyes got bigger, observing the other individual inch by inch as the model stood from his bench, forcing his aching leg to sustain his weight. But he was too weary that his leg can't really support his movement, he stumbled and fell. At the same time, Kise was thinking so deep, this time, he was thinking about the negative possibility. How if the other boy lied to him? How if that sly person plotted something bad? If he did, then Kise couldn't run from him anymore, the model couldn't even run properly. But it was a little too late to think that way. A callous palm already grasped his wrist, so tight, _too tight_.

" Thank you, Aominecchi."

The tanned hand pulled him so the model could stand. Aomine could see those abnormal amount of sweats streamed down to Kise's jaw. Those sharp eyes glanced, wondering if there was something wrong with the fellow in front of him. It had been around 30 minutes after the match ended, but Kise kept producing those sweats, even the room was not even warm.

"Why don't you go back to hotel?" A question from Aomine clammed Kise, Kise was going to ask something, but Aomine asked him before he could utter his own question. Once again, Kise's brain was full of thought, arranging words to make an acceptable reason that Aomine could accept. But before Kise finished arranging those words, Aomine uttered the answer of Kise's question. "You're wondering why I am here, right? It's because I didn't see you when your teammates left. You can say that.. _I'm worried_."

"You don't need to worry" Kise forced a smile before that pretty face turned gloomy. "Ummh. Actually, Haizaki wanted to meet me here."

A simple line was able to make Aomine understand, at least, though Aomine couldn't accept it. The Touou's ace disliked that cunning player, moreover, Aomine couldn't stay still after seeing Haizaki harmed Kise's leg deliberately.

"What? You agreed to meet him?! You're more than just an idiot, Kise." Aomine smacked Kise's head upside down. Of course Aomine knew Haizaki's true color, and he didn't want him to hurt Kise anymore, he didn't want him to to hurt Kise either physically or mentally. He swore to himself, if something happen to Kise—no, he swore that bad thing would never happen. A tanned hand then stroked Kise's head. Kise could only stared blankly at the cold floors, the model was so tired, he couldn't think straight anymore, he didn't even wonder about Haizaki's true goal. Kise just realized that the other boy embraced his body, gently, and tightly. "Stop being so oblivious, Kise. If you get hurt then I'm the first person who will suffer so much terrible pain." Tears and smile were formed on Kise's face, he was so happy to hear those words from the one he adored so much, but was also confused about his feelings, and Aomine's feelings toward him. He was really in love with the bluenette, and the bluenette didn't seem to like him since their first meeting. Kise wasn't sure about Aomine's acts. Did Aomine know that the model had a special feeling? Were his acts just for _teasing_? The golden haired boy only nodded, his heart thumped like crazy, he couldn't resist it anymore. He should ensure one thing.

"Hey, Aominecchi. I love you—"

"I know that, moron. And of course, I love you too"

"Wha—? Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I want to teach you how not to be such an oblivious moron, you never realize my feelings. It's so annoying"

Amber eyes got bigger. His face turned into crimson, he always thought that the Aomine is really terrible for not loving him back. But the most terrible one was Kise himself, for being an oblivious moron who never realized the other's feelings. He felt so bad, it took so long time to realize that there was someone who always watched him even when he didn't look, there was someone who always protected him thought the person always teased him. Kise hugged Aomine even tighter.

"I have to go, Kise. I will teach him a lesson."

"What are you? A teacher? Don't leave me, just let Haizaki being Haizaki. As long as I'm with you—"

"Of course we'll always together. I promise I will never leave you, and even if I leave, I will be back in no time."

"And I promise I will always love you, Aominecchi"

Aomine blushed when Kise said that. He never thought that he could say something like that. They wanted to talk more about their relationship, but it was already so late. Kise had a match with Seirin on the next day. So Aomine left Kise behind to do some business with Haizaki. And that ended with Aomine punching Haizaki on his face. Haizaki was really plot something, but thanks to Aomine, Haizaki couldn't do what he had plotted before. But thanks to Haizaki also, Kise and Aomine became even closer.

* * *

"Kise. Oi, Kise. Are you still there?"

A deep voice disenchanted him from his daydream. Kise really knew well whose voice it was. But it had been years since the last time he heard that voice from its proprietor—or no, Kise just met that person in the kindergarten, Kise wondered from whom Aomine got his number. It didn't like Kise doesn't wanna talk to Aomine, he was just not ready. But he would never ready either, it would make no difference if he did it that very time or later, so he decided not to hang up. But his heart was aching so much that he couldn't say anything. Of course Aomine could hear the blonde's breath, and hitch every time Kise tried to speak. It was such awkward silence without one of them speaking and none of them gave up starting a conversation.

"Ao.. —cchi. Aominecchi.. Why are you.. —ing me?"

"Wha—? I can't hear you clearly. Calm down, take a deep breath. Listen, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for—", Aomine stopped talking when he heard the model snivels.

"You know, Aominechhi. I never break my promise.. _I still love you_"

Another silence between them, there were only snivels heard that came from the blonde who couldn't stop crying. It took many seconds until Aomine started to speak again. The tanned man fell silent not for nothing, he was trying to make a good line.

"I know, idiot. And now I want to fulfill my promise. I'm _coming back to you, Kise. _No more running, let's just start over"

"W-what do you mean?" Kise was still so oblivious, he didn't understand that 'start over' part, which made Aomine sigh. Of course he didn't want to explain that part in details because he thought it was simple enough for Kise to understand, but nope, the blonde really was so clueless. Even a blatant clue couldn't make the blonde realize the meaning behind Aomine's babble.

"Let's meet and talk about it. My daughter told me that your son is in the same class with her. Ryouma, isn't it? Do you come to pick him up every day? If yes, then.. can we meet tomorrow?"

"Ummh.. I'll come to pick him up—but my schedule is full after that.. —this Thursday? Our kids will have a trip to.. —ntryside that day. Is that okay—Aominecchi? "

"Of course, whenever you're free. And stop crying like that, I hate it when you cry"

"I will try. See you on Thursday, Aominecchi" Kise couldn't resist both his pain and happiness, he hung up the phone before Aomine could say another words. It was such a good thing he could meet Aomine one more time. But he had to face the fact that their relationship couldn't be like years ago. But those little hands wiped away his dad's tears. Ryouma could feel his dad's sorrow, even though he didn't really know what really happened to his father.

"Why are you crying? Is it because.. I'm naughty?"

"No. I'm okay, all is well, Ryouma. Daddy is just tired, hehe"

"Daddy is a liar. It's because of me, right? Or it's because that person on the phone?"

"No, I'm not lying. All is well, daddy is just too tired. Look, I can still smile, sad person can't smile, right? Let's go back to sleep, Ryouma. I will sleep with you tonight" That 5 years old child was obedient—at least—that night. He went back to his bed, with his dad sleeping beside him.

* * *

The time leaped, and Thursday came. Kise went to the place that was mentioned by Aomine on the phone. It was near the stadium where the Winter Cup was held many years ago, the place where Aomine and Kise pledged to each other. Kise sat on the bench, waiting the other man to come. The summer breeze softly nudged his blushing face. Not ready, not ready, he's not ready, but he couldn't run anymore, because the tanned man was already about 10 steps in front of him. Step by step he took, and Aomine's face was only 10cm from the model's face. Too close, that kind of situations made Kise's face more and more blushed.

"Are you ready to start over?"Aomine whispered softly on Kise's right ear. And he then sat next to the model. It was 09:00 a.m, they had so much time to talk, no noisy kids, only them sitting on the same bench, moreover, Kise was free the whole day. If anything, that day was the best day to talk about everything, like apologizing and such.

"I still don't understand what means, Aominecchi"

"Isn't it obvious enough? I left you that day, I married a woman, but that was just because an accident. And I bet you too, Ryouma is also an accident, right?"

"You're so mean, yet you're so right. But I want you to apologize to him. Ryouma is my son, though I don't really know if I'm really his biological daddy or not. Saying that kind of thing could hurt a kid's feeling, you know?"

"So how about not telling the truth, Kise? You always lie to public, saying that brat isn't your child and shit. It's more painful!"

"But—I have a reason.." Amber eyes become teary when the owner said those deep words.

"H-hey, don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm such an asshole" Aomine fell silent after seeing the blonde's tears. Once again, he turned the conversation to its worst. Aomine patted Kise's head and wiped his tears, not knowing where he should continue the conversation. "Oi, Kise. Please stop crying.. Ummh, your only reason must be your job, no?" Kise only nodded when Aomine asking him.

"Listen to me, Kise. I'm sorry for everything, _everything_ I have made, I really mean it. I will also apologize to Ryouma. And.. by start over, I mean—" A long pause before Aomine's next words. A man like Aomine also needed a little preparation before he could say such an important thing, and this time, he should not screw the situation.

"—_be my wife, Kise_"

With Kise's very pale skin, his blush was even more visible. He could only cover his face with his hands. But Aomine reached those hands, grabbing them so tight but gently. Aomine could see the blonde's bare face, with tears instead of thin layer of make up the model usually wear when he's working. Not pretty, Aomine really disliked that tearful face with those redden eyes on it. That was not the usual model's face which Aomine really loves, he missed that milky skin with pinkish cheeks, he missed the amber bright eyes, he missed that natural smile of Kise's—not a fake one. Because smile, is Kise's best make up.

"_Once again, would you be my wife?_ We can raise our kids together. You don't need to work that hard, just stay at home, I will work for you and our kids" Aomine kneeled in front of Kise, still grabbing those hands with him.

"_So, what is your answer, Kise Ryouta?" _

* * *

__Finally ~ we reach chapter 3!

I'm really sorry for the long span from chapter 2 to chapter 3. I have so many exams and assignments to do =A=

The story's evolving LOL. Next next next chapter will be more about them with their kids, and their past, and more problems ~

So yeah, once again (I'll never be tired to do this) forgive my poor Engrish T^T

Please leave a review or something ~ And, oh, I'm currently working on another fic, it's about AoKise, and angst, angst, angst.

Hope you will like that also :3


	4. Chapter 4 - Confession

Future AU fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own any kurobas charas

Rating : T-M

P.s : If I use 'Kise' or 'Aomine', then it is the parent, Aomine Daiki or Kise Ryouta :3 I won't use their surnames to refer their kids

* * *

"Aominecchi—" Kise stopped whining for a moment. He dropped his jaw before he could properly take a deep breath, of course a sudden confession like that surprised him so much. They never met for years, and the bluenette proposed to him only after their unplanned reunion less than one week ago. "Why—why am I the wife?!"

Aomine could only grit his teeth, he wasn't really happy with Kise's answer. The model supposed to answer yes or no—though Aomine wished the answer would be _yes_—but he asked a stupid question instead. He was kinda relieved to know that Kise Ryouta was still the same like years ago, though. Kise was still so whinny, stupid, fragile, and still the only one he loves. "Why do you even ask?! Of course it's because you're more feminine and... Just respond to my confession, can you?!"

"And what?! I can't give my answer before you tell me the reason!" Both of their faces were reddened, especially for Kise who had light skin, the flush was more visible on his face. And Aomine was so lucky because the flush looked obscure because of his dark skin.

"It's because.. of course our.. position." Aomine had no courage to look Kise in the eyes while he answering that stupid question that came from a stupid person.

"Huh? Position? I don't really understand. Is it because.. I was a small forward and you were a power forward? Is that really a serious matter?!"

"Our position in _bed_, moron! Of course I'll be on the top, playing the _husband_ role and you will—"

"Enough! I understand now!" The blonde suddenly cut Aomine's line, he covered his face before he started to speak again. It was really embarrassing to hear that kind of thing in public place. He didn't expect if Aomine would be so blatant even with strangers around. So, he assumes that Aomine Daiki was still the same as he knew.

"So.. What's your answer?" Once again, Aomine begged for Kise's answer. But he looked at the model's amber eyes, this time.

"Can't you be more patient?!" Kise's heart kept thumping like it would explode anytime soon.

"I want your answer now, Kise. I am impatient, don't you know? It's just you who is too patient, you've been waiting for me for years, right? Will you still be patient if I leave you once again?"

"Don't say that such words to me. I'm not patient, I'm just.. hopeless. Those years feel like centuries when you're not with me. Of course I won't let you go." The model started weeping again, he then hugged the other man, tightly, like Aomine did to him years ago. "_My answer is yes, Aomine Daiki."_

"Where's your brightest smile? Aren't you happy to be my wife, Kise?"

"Baka Aominecchi! Even a model can't fake a smile at a time like this, don't you know? Just stay like this a little longer." Kise kept burying his face on Aomine's shoulder. He didn't care about people's reaction anymore.

"I'm sorry. But it's getting cold here, let's just move to another place or you will get sick."

"You can just keep me warm by hugging me like this."

"You're stubborn. Okay, five minutes." Even a person like Aomine could be so shy when the famous model Kise Ryouta saying that kind of thing to him. And they stayed just like that, for more than five minutes. It made Aomine so awkward, he didn't mind if Kise hug him so tightly like that, even he actually wanted something more than that, but not in public. "Oi, it's already five minutes, or more." The tanned man gently push the other man, but Kise still didn't want to let Aomine go that easy. "Hey, why don't we borrow a basketball from someone and play one on one? It can heat our body, right?"

"I'd like to. But.. my leg.."

"What? Your leg got injured, huh?" Aomine looked at Kise's injured leg. That kind of situation, that place, and their love really brought back memories. It was just the same as many years ago, except the fact that they're not basketball player anymore. "No need to play one on one on the court, then. Let's do it on our bed."

"Wha-what?!"

"Haha, just kidding! Let's just move, your body is as cold as ice!" Aomine once again dragged the model along him. Kise's body was trembling because of the cold weather, and Aomine didn't want Kise to suffer even more. Kise himself didn't say anything when the other man did that, he could only follow Aomine's steps and tighten his scarf.

* * *

Leaves kept falling down as the wind slapped Kise's reddened cheeks softly. It was rather cold autumn, but luckily, Aomine was there to keep him warm. As Aomine had requested, Kise didn't come there by his car, so they left that place by Aomine's car instead, which was advantageous for Aomine because he could bring Kise anywhere he wanted. And even when they were in the car, Kise couldn't stop trembling, it makes Aomine worry so he just gave his coat to Kise and asked his lover to wear it. Aomine could blame Kise for wearing such thin clothes, but he wouldn't do it because Kise looked so sick with dark circles around his eyes, his trembling body, and his injured leg. That wasn't Kise who usually has perfect appearance, this Kise looked so full of gaps. Aomine wondered if he was the reason of those dark circles and swallowed eyes.

"Ummh, Aominecchi.. What's your current profession?" Kise couldn't hide his curiosity anymore. Until Aomine's marriage, Kise only knew that Aomine was a police officer, but he had some problems at his work place and about to quit.

"Huh? I'm rich enough to feed you and your child every day." Brows furrowed when Aomine heard that question came from Kise's lips.

"Hey, I'm not asking about your salary.. I just want to know your profession." Kise got really annoyed whenever Aomine didn't answer his questions properly. "And you don't need to do that.. My job gives me enough money to feed me and Ryouma."

"You have job? Oh, your job as a model where you are paid for posing _almost naked_ in front of the camera?"

"What do you mean? Are you insulting me?!"

"No, I'm not insulting you, Kise. I just want to tell you to quit that job. You're only selling your body. What's so good about that? Is that even a job, huh?"

"Come on, I'm an adult now. They gave me much money for doing photo session for adult magazine. You just.. don't know my situation." Kise's eyes became teary while talking about that, he didn't dare to look Aomine in the eyes because he kept wondering about Aomine's thoughts. "Aominecchi thinks that I'm so cheap, right? Or do you think that I'm gross?"

"Oi, Kise, I never say like that." Sapphire eyes glanced at Kise. He revealed that the model was covering his face, he knew that the blonde was crying because of his words. Aomine didn't know what to do anymore, he really made the situation get worse. In fact, he didn't mean to say those hurtful sentences, moreover, with Kise's current condition which was so sensitive. Aomine then drove the car without giving any concern about the weeping model. There was no conversation between them along the way, there was only silent sob that came from Kise.

* * *

And after they spent 35 minutes without saying anything to each other, finally they arrived in front of a quite elite apartment. Aomine awkwardly asked Kise to get out from the car, Kise just follow Aomine's words without complaining. The blonde firmly wore Aomine's coat and tightened it, because the coat was somewhat too big for Kise's body. Aomine was rather relieved to know that Kise still didn't mind to wear his coat even thought they were in a fight. The two of them walked into the lift, it was only Aomine who knew where they would go, though. After a few minutes, they stopped at the 23rd floor, so it was where Aomine lived.

"Please come in, my wife." The bluenette still got no responds even he said that words to attract Kise's attention. He sighed and went to his own room, taking a thick blanket with him and then covered Kise who was still trembling. And still no responds. Of course Aomine wasn't comfortable with that kind of atmosphere, so he grabbed Kise's wrist—making the model a little shocked—and then once again, dragged him. Aomine dragged Kise to his private library, where there were so many books, about law, politics, criminality, science, pile of newspapers, and there were even some special book cases for_ magazines and photo books_.

"Here, look! I have collected all your stuff! Kise Ryouta's first until the recent photo books, Kise Ryouta's special calendar, all magazines that contain your picture and interview! I have collected them all! From the day I realized that I love you, up until this day!" Aomine said that while he kept cornering Kise. The tanned man grabbed Kise's wrists and looked at him in the eyes, he could see the blonde's expression, amber eyes bigger with the tears kept running. "You just.. misunderstood. I always support you as a model, I just wanted to tell you to quit modelling for adult magazine, exposing your body, because.. _it's mine, I am the one who could enjoy it_. I'm jealous to see another person enjoying your flawless body!"

"Aominecchi.. I didn't know if you're one of my biggest fans.. and also the greedy one." A smile was carved on Kise's face, though his eyes were still teary. He stepped forward to embrace the taller man. The height gap between them was so visible since Aomine had grown much taller than Kise after they graduated from high school. "Forgive me for being so sensitive, Aominecchi."

"Yes, I am the _greediest_ one, Kise." Kise's waist was grabbed by Aomine's large hands. The bluenette pulled Kise's body into his, their face were getting closer, and much closer, until the distance between them was only a nose length. Their lips met each other as they closed their eyes for a moment. The blonde was shocked and took a step back because Aomine was kind of pushing him. "You are now forgiven." The two of them continued to kiss each other, but even Aomine's fiery kiss couldn't heat up Kise's body which was so cold and still shivering.

"Stop it, Aominecchi. I have to pick Ryouma up." Kise tried to push the other man, but that heavier Aomine just wouldn't move from his lover's body. "Get off, I have to go."

With Aomine's strength, he could easily carry the blonde—with bride style—to his bedroom, and put Kise on the bed. It made the model blushed and stunned. "You're really sick, Kise. Your body is really cold and it can't stop shivering. Just have some rest here, I will pick our kids up."

"Ummh, I understand. Be safe, _darling_." The tanned man took some steps towards the door. Aomine didn't answer to Kise's words using another word, but he smiled to the model instead. And Kise was left there with some blankets Aomine had given to him. He could feel Aomine's warmth and could also smell Aomine's scent from the blankets, making him smile like a crazy because his heart was thumping so fast just because small stuff like that.

* * *

In the other side, their kids were on the way home from the countryside trip. Unlike Aomine's friendly child, Ryouma was a rather antisocial kid who had not many friends. His friends didn't seem to like him because of his bad attitude. But luckily, there was still someone who still wanted to play with him despite his rudeness, Aomine Miki, the only daughter of Aomine Daiki. As usual, the other kids were having fun—they sang, shared bento with another kid, played games—but Ryouma only sat there, alone, since the bus wasn't really full. Some teachers even tried to keep him accompany, but Ryoma just refused it.

"Hey, Ryouma. Can I sit here?" Despite her sociable nature, she still chose to sit beside the grey-eyed boy, Miki sat beside Ryouma before the boy gave his permission.

"Huh? Nope, I want to be alone. We're almost there, anyway." Miki didn't move from her seat even though Ryouma said so. Miki is Aomine's daughter, anyway, so it was really normal if she was being stubborn like her father. "Hey, why don't you move?"

"Come on, Ryouma. I want to talk something with you.. Ummh, do you know that my and you father are friends?"

"Yeah, my dad told me that Aomine-san was his teammate in middle school."

"No, I think it's more than that, they are really good friends. Don't you think so? My father has collected all Kise Ryouta-san's goods."

"Really? Daddy never talks much about his past, so I don't really know. But seriously, your father is that kind of person? He's weird."

" Yeah, he is. But I think that's because they are good friends." The bus stopped in front of their kindergarten. Probably Miki was kind of late to start the conversation, so they couldn't properly finish their little conversation. But that was not a bad conversation.

All kids got off of the bus, including Ryouma and Miki. As soon as he stepped on the ground, Ryouma's eyes searched the blonde head everywhere, but he couldn't find his dad, but found the other blue head instead. That tall man whom he didn't really like was walking towards him and Miki. Ryouma took some steps to avoid the tanned man, but Aomine grabbed him before he could run further. That chestnut haired boy kept struggling to escape from Aomine.

"Hey, am I that scary? Don't run. I come here to pick you up." Aomine's words sill couldn't ensure that brat, though.

"Pick me up? Why would you even do it?!"

"Calm down, little brat. Your dad is sick and now sleeping in my apartment, so I'm the one who come to pick you up. Let's just go home with me so you can see your dad really soon." With a little force, Ryouma obeyed the bluenette and went to Aomine's apartment.

On the way home, Ryouma didn't talk anything even Miki asked him so many questions. He just sat on the back seat silently, with a pout. The way Aomine forced him, only made more reason for him to dislike the tanned man. He was somewhat surprised when he revealed that Aomine and Miki stayed in an elite apartment, much larger and luxurious than he and his dad had ever stayed. He ran to Aomine's room to make sure if his dad was really there, then he found his dad was really sleeping. With those little hands of his, Ryouma poked his father gently, trying to wake him up, but Kise was still sleeping.

"Dad, wake up. Let's go home." He tried to wake his father up, once again. And this time, Kise woke up from his sleep. "Daddy, let's go home now."

"No, you don't need to go home." Aomine suddenly came between them before Kise even could say a word. He walked closer to the bed, and sat beside Kise. Ryouma furrowed his brows as a sign of discomfort. But it didn't bother Aomine at all. _"You can just live here from now on, Ryouta and Ryouma."_

* * *

Okay, enjoy the 4th chapter!

But before that, I apologize for the very late update TTATT I was so busy with assignments and exams, but I'll get my days off in no time, yaay ~ I will try to update really soon :3

Really sorry for my bad English, hope you can still understand what I mean. I know there are many grammatical errors (which I don't know where), and you can just correct my grammar, it's okay :D

Next chapter will be.. err, more mature(?) So yeah, I warn you.

And thank you for you all who still read my fic, thank you for your reviews, thank you for anyone who pointed out my grammatical errors LOL. I really appreciate it. (I'll correct them ASAP). Thank you for everything, I love you all.


End file.
